


The Vigilante Justice Conspiracy

by Alpha19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Teddy Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown Lives, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: 25 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is Head Auror, when a string of murders occurs. The only thing connecting the victims; all were Death Eater allies. Harry soon realises a vigilante is taking justice into their own hands. When the lines between friend and foe are blurred, Harry doesn't know who he can rely on. EWE. Not canon compliant. No next gen children.





	1. Chapter 1

The lone figure walked brazenly down the moonlit street, the crisp, early morning wind barely registering in their mind, too focused on the task at hand to care.

The figure pulled a slip of paper from their robes reading the information neatly written on it. _Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. 77 Vermillion Lane._ The person looked at the house in front of them, a light green plaque showing the number 77, confirming this was the correct address. A wordless _Incendio_ was cast and the paper was ignited, quickly turning to ashes in the figure's dragon-skin gloved hands, which blew away in the wind.

The house's exterior appeared to be well maintained, the grass was a uniform length and the walls were free from the effects of age. To the Muggles in the area the occupants were just clean and conscious of their appearance, but the person observing the house knew better.

These people were magic. And they were going to pay.

The figure pointed their dark, long wand at the door and spoke clearly, "Alohomora." The figure tried the door, and found it to still be locked, obviously warded against the Unlocking Charm. The individual was not deterred, mumbling to themselves, "Muggle way it is then." They pulled a bobby pin from their pocket and inserted it into the lock, applying pressure where needed.

Grinning to themselves, the door popped open, and the person slipped quietly inside.

Upstairs in the house Pansy awoke in a panic. "Theo," she whispered, prodding the sleeping man besides her who groaned in response. "Theo, there's someone in the house." She launched a _Lumos Maxima_ from her wand, the bright ball of light hovering in the air and illuminating the room.

This woke him up as he bolted upright. "You sure?" he asked, already reaching for his wand on the bedside table.

Pansy nodded confidently. "I felt the wards shift," she replied.

"I'll check it out," Theo said. "Stay here." He crept down the stairs, willing himself to be silent. Theo stopped when he saw the figure, tall and concealed by hooded robes and gloves. "Stop," Theo ordered, hoping his voice was more confident than he was. "We have little, be gone and we can forget this happened."

The figure smirked, a move that went unnoticed due to the hood over their face. They flicked the wand from its holster.

Theo's eyes widened and he sent a _Stupefy_ at the intruder, the bright scarlet light narrowly missing the target.

Theo dived out of the way, as a fiery orange _Confringo_ rushed towards him. The wall behind him crumbled, its debris flying across the room. "Why are you doing this?" Theo asked. "We just want to live in peace."

The intruder audibly snarled in rage at this. "Sectumsempra," the figure yelled, slashing the wand through the air.

Cries of agony filled the house, as Theo grasped at his severed wand hand, blood pouring from the wound. Theo's suffering was short, as another _Sectumsempra_ came from across the room, decapitating him instantly.

The figure stared at their handiwork for a moment, as Theo's body fell in a bloody heap on the floor, his still pain-filled head rolling slightly.

Heading up the stairs, the figure paused briefly as they looked around but headed for the room that had light visible from under the door. Throwing the door open, the intruder entered the bedroom, where Pansy was covering still defiantly clutching her wand. "Leave!" she begged, waving her wand wildly as tears ran down her face.

Pansy panicked, suddenly unable to move as she recognised the wordless _Immobulus_ effects. She struggled against the spell, but her muscles refused to move to her will, and she could only watch as the intruder aimed a wand at her and intoned, "Fiendfyre."

Fire leaped from the wand, twirling through the floor and scorching the bed Pansy lay immobilised on. The figure left the room, the fire following, burning all it touched.

By the times the wards fell, the sun had risen, and the mayhem seen, the figure was long gone.

Hours later, in the Head Auror office, Harry Potter sat at his desk, going over the schedule for new Auror trainee exams. A quick _Tempus_ told him it was nearly 10 AM, having been at his office for over two hours already. He sighed, already craving a coffee, or a break from the monotonous paperwork.

A familiar turquoise haired man entered the room. "Head Auror Potter," the man greeted him formally, inclining his head.

Harry laughed to himself. "Teddy, we've been over this," Harry replied to his Godson. "When it's just us, you can skip the whole official title bit."

Teddy grinned. "I just wanted to pop in before I go for my exam."

"Ah right, Concealment and Disguise for you. I think its fair to say you don't need any luck for that." They both laughed as Teddy demonstrated his Metamorphmagus abilities to change his hair into a duplicate of Harry's own.

Harry smiled wistfully as the pair stopped laughing. "Your parents would be so proud of you."

Teddy's eyes watered slightly and he nodded, his hair unconsciously shifting to a mixture of brown and pink. "It's just a shame they never got to see any of this."

Harry agreed silently, regretting all the lives lost due to Voldemort and his views. "Enough reminiscing," he decided. "You have an exam to ace."

"Got that right," Teddy said leaving the room and passing Auror Brown who stood outside the office.

Harry looked at the woman waiting by his room. "Lavender, need something?" he asked.

The facially scarred Auror entered, her chocolate brown hair tied behind her head, proudly displaying the scars from her past. "Head Auror Potter, do you remember the Merula Snyde case?" she asked, skipping all pleasantries.

Harry shook his head, summoning the case file from the filing cabinet and refreshing his memory on the woman. "Ok, found tortured and murdered, body was displayed at Diagon Alley. Happened nearly two months ago, killer not yet found." Harry looked up sharply. "Do you have an update."

"Not exactly," Lavender replied, conjuring a wooden chair for her to sit on. "I looked into her background a little, turns out both her parents were known Death Eaters and she was a known sympathiser." Harry motioned for her to continue. "Two hours ago, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were found tortured and mutilated in their own home. Both also Death Eater allies and sympathisers. Nothing of worth taken from their home, jewellery and wands still there. Just murdered."

"Could be coincidental," Harry replied.

"That's what I though too. Until less than ten minutes ago when multiple reports of Cassius Warrington's mutilated body being apparated into Diagon Alley. He was a low ranking Death Eater."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What are you saying?"

Lavender leaned back in her chair. "I'm saying, we have a vigilante on the loose."


	2. The White Wyvern

Harry and Lavender poured over the limited information they had. Lavender sighed deeply at the papers scattered. "All we know is that they supported Voldemort," Lavender complained. "That gives us barely anything to know who's doing this."

"They all seem to be from around our time as well," Harry realised. "Which could mean it's a person out for revenge."

"They all seem to be from around our year group as well," Lavender added.

Harry began to write the names of people from he recalled from Hogwarts who also supported Voldemort, scribbling with his quill at a rapid pace.

"We'll need to question somebody then," Harry responded. "Do we have the location of any potential targets." He began to wave his wand, the loose papers organising themselves into piles on his desk.

Lavender thought for a moment, biting her lip as she searched her memory before she grinned. "We do. Gregory Goyle, remember him?"

"Course," Harry replied. "One of Malfoy's lackeys."

"Right, well, after he got released from Azkaban for his part in the Battle of Hogwarts, he had to register with us with his address and job. Same as Pansy for trying to give you to Voldemort." Lavender pulled a file from the pile and slid it to Harry's side.

"Gregory Goyle. Barman and Manager of The White Wyvern in Knockturn Alley. Lives at his workplace." Harry grinned. "Let's go get him, we Floo in five," he ordered.

Lavender nodded, getting leaving to get ready. Harry was about to put away all the documents the pair had scattered around his office when Teddy walked in, his excitement evident on his face, his hair and eyes both bright sapphire colours.

"Hey Harry I ..." He took notice of Lavender in the room before he cleared his throat, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. "Head Auror Potter," he corrected before turning to Lavender. "Auror Brown."

Lavender laughed good-naturedly, making no attempt to hide the humour she found in his embarrassment. "Trainee-Auror Lupin," she greeted, still giggling to herself.

"What's up Teddy?" Harry asked. "Thought you were still at your Concealment and Disguise exam."

"That's why I'm here, I went first and got my grade and it was my last exam." He thrust a parchment into Harry's hand, and waited for him to read it.

_Name – Edward Remus Lupin_

_Exam name and grades_

_Combat Magic – Outstanding_

_Concealment and Disguise – Outstanding_

_Dark Magic Knowledge – Outstanding_

_Defensive Magic – Exceeds Expectations_

_Healing – Acceptable_

_Potions and Poisons – Acceptable_

_Stealth and Tracking – Acceptable_

Harry couldn't hold back his joy as he read the results. "Congratulations Teddy," he said, tears gathering in his eyes. "Although maybe I should start saying Auror Lupin." He placed the paper on his desk.

Teddy grinned back. "Thank you Harry," he said sincerely.

"I suppose now that you're an Auror you'll be needed an assignment? So, you'll be joining Lavender and I. Get ready, we leave soon."

Teddy's eyes widened and he ran from the room to prepare. Lavender's gaze followed as he left. "It feels strange to call him Lupin," she admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied. "That's why I call him Teddy, I doubt he'll care if you do it too."

Lavender idly picked up Teddy's exam results from the desk and scanned it. "He did really good," she said in surprise. "Three Outstandings, although Concealment and Disguise isn't exactly a surprise."

"I know." Harry looked at the door as Teddy re-entered. "We all ready?"

"All set," Teddy replied obediently, although he was still patting his pockets.

"Ready," Lavender confirmed, slipping the list of potential targets into her robe pockets.

"Good," Harry responded. "We Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then move on foot. Teddy I'll explain the assignment on the way."

The three Aurors walked to the Floo-enabled fireplace. Harry indicated for Teddy to go first. The newly appointed Auror picked up a pinch of Floo Powder before stepping into the emerald flames. "Leaky Cauldron!" he enunciated carefully, throwing the powder down as the fire engulfed him.

Lavender stepped forward next and repeated the method, disappearing as Teddy had.

Finally, Harry entered the flickering flames, the warmth tickling his skin as he was transported, his vision becoming a flash of colours. He exited the fireplace, now in the Leaky Cauldron, and spotted Lavender and Teddy.

Both wore the standard Auror uniform, black robes with a gold trim. Lavender's pink-tinged scarred flesh contrasted with the dark uniform. Teddy had shifted his appearance in the few seconds since Harry had last seen him. Teddy's previously blue hair was now a chocolate brown while his smooth face now sported a faint hint of facial hair.

Harry glanced around the Leaky Cauldron to ensure there were few people that could listen. The pub was dark and shabby with a few customers too engrossed in their drinks to pay attention to the new arrivals. Still, Harry cast a silent _Muffliato_ to cover their conversation. Harry turned to Teddy and explained, "Earlier today, there were three reported murders; Cassius Warrington, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. All the victims were either Death Eaters or sympathisers of Voldemort." Teddy's eye twitched with barely restrained rage at the mention of the name. "We are here to question a potential target for information, to see if he knows of a motive as well as if he can tell us where other potential victims are."

The three walked in silence, ignoring the curious glances that their uniforms always attracted. The street darkened as they went down Knockturn Alley, a variety of morally deprived stores around them.

The White Wyvern was ahead, its pale walls worn from the years. The door squeaked loudly as Harry opened it and the drunks inside turned to look, cowling at the Aurors as they entered the pub.

While the Leaky Cauldron was shabby, compared to the White Wyvern it was a palace. While the tables in the Leaky Cauldron were shabby, the one's in the White Wyvern had a thick layer of grime and dust, and the building had a strong smell of stale vomit and spilled beer. The people inside were either getting the money on bar games or meeting at the women scurrying around.

Harry headed to the bar, flaked by his colleagues, and spotted Goyle. The man was no taller than his Hogwart's years although he was significantly more muscular now. A narrow scar ran along his left cheek.

"Unless you got a warrant, you ain't searching anything," Goyle said gruffly as the Aurors approached.

"Official Auror business, but not of that sort," Lavender replied, pulling the slip of potential targets from her robes. "Do you know where these people currently work?" she asked, passing him the paper, making sure Harry had his quill and parchment ready to record any information.

He eyed them suspiciously before reading the names. "Aye. But if this is all official I expect a reward?" he said smugly, showing his yellowing teeth.

Harry nodded. "We'll have five Galleons to you by the end of the day for every name you help with."

Goyle was satisfied returning his attention to the list. "Marcus Flint, e's at 'ogwarts now as the flying teacher. Blaise Zabini works at the alchemy shop down 'ere, only a few doors down. Malfoy," as he spoke the name Goyle's nose crumpled in disdain. "e's an 'ealer now, at St Mungos. Pretty much an 'armless guy now, he don't have anything to do with us lot no more. Greengrass works at Madam Malkin's robe shop."

Harry finished writing. "We'll have your money to you by the end of the day."

"Wait, wait," Goyle said as the Aurors made to leave. "What's this 'bout? Anythin' to with Warrington's corpse?" He grinned at their silent glances to each other. "Word travels fast down 'ere. Now talk."

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What about Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott? Still see them?"

Goyle shrugged. "Course. Me, Blaise and Daphne saw 'em every month for wine night. 'Cept Pansy don't drink no more." He made an indication to his stomach.

Harry tried to suppress the image of a giggling Goyle sat around with a glass of wine. "Seeing as how word travels around here, and that you're friends, I'll tell you. You might want to sit down though."

Goyle rolled his eyes, but still conjured a bar stool that he sat on.

"Pansy and Theodore have been killed. They were murdered in their home."

Goyle's eyes watered and his mouth opened in defeat.

Lavender spoke softly, "We're going to find who did this, do you have any idea of who it could be?"

Goyle laughed, a loud chuckle that held no humour or happiness. He ran his finger along his cheek scar, harsh enough to redden his skin. "A lot of people hate us lot. It could be anyone."


End file.
